2008/December
}|Summary| After two dates in Mexico, the New Kids on the Block:Live ended and Gaga continued to perform a similar set for various radio stations for their Christmas shows. At the very end of the month, Gaga filmed the "Who Shot Candy Warhol?" (Crevettes Films) three-part story to be used for the visuals of the upcoming Doll Domination Tour in January. }} December 2 Televisa Interview in Mexico. Mexico TV Interview.JPG Alfa 91.3 :Main articles: Alfa 91.3 12-2-08 Alfa 91-3 001.jpg 12-2-08 Alfa 91 -3 002.jpg New Kids on the Block:Live at Auditorio Nacional :Main articles: New Kids on the Block:Live and Auditorio Nacional *Origami Dress (Black), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 4 Music360! Gaga did an interview with Music360! as part of the episode 7 of season 2. Televisa Interview in Mexico 12-4-08 Televisa 001.JPG New Kids on the Block:Live at Arena Monterrey :Main article: New Kids on the Block:Live, Arena Monterrey *Origami Dress (Black), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 5 107.5 The River Acoustic Christmas : Main article: ''107.5 The River,'' War Memoral Auditorium Gaga gave an interview before the show. 12-5-08 105.7 The River 001.jpg 12-5-08 105.7 The River 002.jpg *Origami Dress (Black), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 6 92.7 FM Energy Anniversary Blast : Main article: 92.7 Rev FM, Regency Center 12-6-08 92.7 Pure Dance 001.jpg *Origami Dress (White), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 7 Rady Childen's Hospital Toy Drive : Main article: Channel 933, Rady Childen's Hospital Toy Drive Gaga did an interview on AJs Playhouse on Channel 933. AJs Playhouse on Channel 933-Dec7.jpg #Origami Dress (White), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 8 JET Nightclub : Main article: JET Nightclub 12-8-08 The Jet poster.jpg Dec8-Jet.jpg #Origami Dress (Black), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 9 PUMA's I Am 60 anniversary event : Main article: Great American Music Hall 12-9-08 PUMA's 60th birthday party poster.jpg Puma60th.jpg 12-9-08 Gaga on Puma's Birthday Party with Steve Aoki.jpg #Origami Dress (White), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 11 KISS 108 Jingle Ball : Main article: KISS 108, Tsongas Arena, Mitch Weiss Lady Gaga At Tsongas Arena for Kiss 108's Jingle Ball.jpg 12-11-08 Kiss 108 FM's Jingle Ball 001.jpg 12-11-08 Kiss 108 FM's Jingle Ball 002.jpg|''Backstage'' 12-11-08 Kiss 108 FM's Jingle Ball 003.jpg 12-11-08 Kiss 108 FM's Jingle Ball 004.jpg *Origami Dress (White), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 12 Roseland Ballroom : Main article: Roseland Ballroom Z100 Pre-show Radio Show. Z100 Jingle Ball : Main articles: Z100, Madison Square Garden, Andrew Coppa Gaga did a Christmas photoshoot before the show. *Origami Dress (White), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga Lady Gaga Attending Z100's Jingle Ball At MSG in New York.jpg 12-12-08 Jingle Ball 001.jpg 12-12-08 Jingle Ball 002.jpg|''Arrivals'' 12-12-08 Jingle Ball 003.jpg 12-12-08 Jingle Ball 004.jpg|''Gift lounge'' 12-12-08 Jingle Ball 005.jpg December 13 Y100 Jingle Ball : Main article: Y100, BankAtlantic Center 12-13-08 Y100 Jingle Ball 001.jpg *Origami Dress (Black), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 14 Shampoo Nightclub Lady Gaga performed at the Shampoo Nightclub. 12-14-08 Shampoo Nightclub 001.jpg Q102 Jingle Ball, Q102 After Show : Main article: Q102, Susquehanna Bank Center, The Deck at Harbour Pointe *Origami Dress (Black), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 15 KDWB Jingle Ball : Main article: KDWB 101.3 FM, Xcel Energy Center Before this concert. Gaga was spotted backstage. 12-15-08 Backstage KDWB Jingle Ball 001.jpg *Origami Dress (White), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 16 The Today Show :Main articles: The Today Show, Brad Walsh 12-29-08 Brad Walsh 010.jpg The Night the B Stole Christmas : Main article: B97, House of Blues 12-16-08 The Night the B Stole Christmas 001.jpg *Origami Dress (Black), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga Private Party 12-16-08 At a Private Party 001.jpg 12-16-08 At a Private Party 002.jpg 12-16-08 At a Private Party 003.jpg 12-16-08 At a Private Party 004.jpg 12-16-08 At a Private Party 005.jpg 12-16-08 At a Private Party 006.JPG December 19 Nokia Xpress Presents: Lady Gaga : Main article: Berns 12-19-08 Berns poster.jpg 12-19-08 Berns Nightclub 001.jpg *Origami Dress (Black), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga December 20 The Voice TV Nadia Nikolajeva from The Voice TV did an interview with Gaga. Nokia Xpress Presents: Lady Gaga : Main article: Store Vega 12-20-08 Store Vega 001.jpg *Black Crystal Catsuit by Haus of Gaga December 21 Nokia Xpress Presents: Lady Gaga : Main article: Sentrum Scene 12-21-08 Berns poster.jpg SentrumScene-Dec21.jpg 12-21-08 Sentrum Scene 002.jpg 12-21-08 Sentrum Scene 003.jpg 12-21-08 Sentrum Scene 004.jpg 12-21-08 Sentrum Scene 005.jpg #Origami Dress (White), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga Party 12-21-08 Party 001.jpeg 12-21-08 Party 002.jpg 12-21-08 Party 003.jpg 12-21-08 Party 004.jpg 12-21-08 Party 005.jpg December 30 Crevette Films : Main article: Doll Domination Tour, The Fame Ball Shot the interludes films for the next two tours. 28THEBRAIN.jpg The Brain (Interlude) Backstage.jpg The Brain - Backstage 003.jpg The Brain - Backstage 004.jpg The Brain - Backstage 005.jpg The Brain - Backstage 006.jpg December 31 The New Years Eve Ball : Main article: Webster Hall Gaga hosted and performed live at The New Years Eve Ball and Z100 broadcasted the party on the radio. Gaga performance of "Just Dance" aired on New Year's Eve Live with Anderson Cooper and Special Co-Host Kathy Griffin on CNN. 12-31-08 The New Years Eve Ball 2009 Poster.jpg 12-31-08 The New Years Eve Ball 2009.jpg #Origami Dress (Black), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga Unknown Nightclub After Gaga's New Years Eve Concert, she went and partied at a club until 2008 ended, and 2009 began. 12-31-08 In a Nightclub on New Years 001.jpg 12-31-08 In a Nightclub on New Years 002.jpg Category:2008 fashion